elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Sawbones194/Was Elder Scrolls Online falsch macht
Ach, ESO. Du kleines Stück unterschätzte Software. Was war dein Start beschissen. So richtig KACKE. Fast wie die Reaktion auf deine Ankündigung. Weder Elder Scrolls- , noch MMO-Fans wollten dich mögen, weil du versuchst hast beide zu bedienen, und niemanden völlig "Gekommen" ist. Doch mit jedem Content-Update hast du dich beiden Lagern genähert und bist mittlerweile an einem Punkt angekommen, wo ich sagen kann: Ja, kann man Fick... spielen! Doch das reicht nicht! Ständig habe ich mich gefragt, was mich an ESO stört. Es macht so viel richtig. Optisch ist es nicht scheiße .... nun, nicht immer. Die Dialoge sind meist sehr gut ... gesprochen, die Vertonung und die Sprecher sind das beste, was die Spielreihe je erlebt hat doch die Autoren sollten sich schämen. Ihre Arbeit war immens scheiße. Bis heute ESO nicht beenden können. Ich habe 2 der 3 großen Fraktionsquestreihen beendet. Das war's. Die dritte habe ich nicht geschafft und ich wusste bis vor kurzem nicht warum. So miserabel das Writing auch ist, kann das doch nicht der Grund sein, warum mir ESO nie wirklich so sehr gefällt, dass ich es suchten möchte, denn ich spiele die Spiele fürs Spielen, nicht fürs Lesen, zuhören etc. Doch jetzt habe ich den Grund für meine Abneigung: Der katastrophale Gameplay-Loop! Ein Videospiel zeichnet sich vor allem durch eines aus: Gameplay, der höchsten Form der Interaktivität (Wer Games für Story spielt soll sich bitte ins Knie Fi**en, den Jizz vom Knie wischen, und zurück zu den Filmen, Büchern und Serien gehen. Hier geht es um Games. Danke!). Doch Gameplay ist ein so schwer zu meisterndes Miststück von einem Element! Es muss motivieren. Dafür muss es Spaß machen. Um Spaß zu machen, sollte es einen Belohnen, und vor allem muss es Abwechslungsreich sein. Was man anhand des Gameplay-Loops festmachen kann. Ein Spiel, ein gutes Spiel, hat viele verschiedene Gameplay-Elemente, die, am besten, perfekt ineinanderreifen, sich ergänzen, stärken und sich abwechseln. Nehmen wir mal den Gameplay-Loop aus Skyrim: http://i.imgur.com/3kv1ei6.jpg Ich gehe in eine Dungeon. Säubere sie und loote den Scheiß aus den Körpern meiner Feinde. Dann gehe ich zurück zur Stadt, verkaufe alles und kaufe mir vom Geld geilen Shit, in dem Fall ein Haus. Doch das Haus will renoviert werden, also gehe ich wieder Raus, in eine neue Dungeon, die ich säubere, Loote und deren Loot ich verkaufe etc. Damit habe ich eine Beschäftigung, die Abwechslungsreich ist. Jede Dungeon unterscheidet sich, teils sogar drastisch voneinander. Obwohl das Kampfsystem suckt, habe ich in diesem einen Loop viel mehr zu tun, als nur zu kämpfen. Beim Looten muss ich darauf achten, was ich mitnehme, wegen dem Gewicht. Dann beim verkaufen muss ich darauf achten, welcher Händler noch wie viel Geld hat. Dann muss ich ein Haus kaufen und entscheiden, wie ich es dekorieren will. Das sind völlig verschiedene Gameplaymechaniken. Doch nehmen wir mal ein anderes Beispiel aus Skyrim. Einen anderen Loop: http://i.imgur.com/IqasIvu.png In diesem Szenario möchte ich ne Gilde meistern und ihr Anführer werden. Dafür mache ich Quests, muss entscheiden bei wem ich die Quests annehme, weil jeder andere Questarten bietet und muss diese Quest dann meistern, bis zur Beförderung. Das lässt sich dann sogar mit dem ersten Loop verbinden, weil jede Quest bietet mir Loot an, den ich verkaufe und von dem ich mir dann ein Haus kaufen kann. Das motiviert und das sind nur zwei Beispiele von all den Loops die man in Skyrim kreieren kann. Roleplaying bietet sogar völlig neue Loops: Aufstehen>Frühstücken>Arbeiten>Taverne>Schlafen etc. Doch wie sieht ESOs Loop aus? http://i.imgur.com/2s2YWU7.png ESO hat, im Vergleich zu anderen TES Spielen sehr wenig Interaktivität, weil es eben ein MMO ist. Meine Hauptaufgabe besteht darin, dass ich eine Quest nach der anderen mache, bis ich das maximal Level erreiche, wie in einem MMO typisch. Doch ich scheiße gepflegt auf die Tatsache, dass es ein MMO ist, denn für mich ist es ein Elder Scroll Spiel beziehungsweise es hat ein Elder Scrolls SPiel zu sein, denn der Entwickler sagte im Vorfeld ständig, das man sowohl MMO-Spieler, als auch Elder Scrolls-Spieler bedienen will. Und darauf nagel ich die fest!. Dabei ist jede Quest von der Story her vielleicht geil, aber von der Ausführung zu identisch. Sammel Objekt A ist anders als Töte Gegner B? Nein. Ob ich zu einem Low-Textured Baum gehe und "A" drücke, oder ob ich zu einem High-Textured Gegner gehe und "X,B,LB + RB" drücke, macht für mich als Spieler nur einen geringen Zeitunterschied aus. Jede Quest lässt sich mit "Drücke A" oder "Drücke X,B,LB + RB" beenden. Selbst die Gilden bieten so gut wie keine Abwechslung und so gut wie keine Belohnung. Ich kann einfach nicht Erzmagier oder Anführer der Kriegergilde werden. Ich habe einfach kein Ziel. Warum sollte ich Geld verdienen wollen, wenn ich damit nur Sachen kaufen kann, die das Geldverdienen vereinfachen, aber das Geldverdienen keinen Spaß macht, weil es keinen Sinn hat? Ich kann mein Pferd alle 24 Stunden um 1% schneller machen. Ich kann meine Waffen verstärken, aber das macht nur die Teile des Gameplays einfacher, die eh schon langweilig sind. ESO bietet zu wenig verschiedenes Gameplay. JEDES Gameplay wird irgendwann langweilig. Das ist normal und nicht verwerflich. Ein Entwickler muss deswegen darauf achten, dass das Gameplay abgewechselt wird oder stark genug erweitert und beeinflusst wird um neues zu bieten und mich zu befriedigen, oder es zumindest so zu simulieren. Ja, ESO ist ein Mammut-Projekt und sowas wäre doch für ein MMO zu viel arbeit!!!111elf Aber meine Aufgabe als Kunde ist es, einen Scheiß auf die Entwickler zu geben. Es ist mein Geld, das ich in das Game investiere, daher muss ich kritisieren, was mir negativ auffällt. Selbst das Roleplaying wird auf so viele Arten im Spiel unterbunden, ja schon fast behindert und unterbrochen! Würde ich Roleplaying betrieben, würde ich in Städten und Straßen GEHEN! Langsam! Doch das ist, aus Kostensicht dumm, denn auf XBox brauche ich XBox LIVE Gold, das sind minimum 5€ pro Monat, und dann soll ich gehen wie eine SchNekyn? (Verstanden? Schnekyn? Sch'NEKYN'?!) Bin ich betrunken? Das ist bares Geld, dass ich dadurch verlieren würde. Auch kann ich mir NOCH kein Haus kaufen, es renovieren und einrichten. Doch das wird ja mit Homestead bald behoben, richtig? Falsch! Was bringt mir ein Haus im Roleplaying, wenn ich dort kein Roleplaying betreiben kann?! Kann ich mich dort hinlegen? Auf einen Stuhl setzen und Zeit verstreichen lassen? SCHLAFEN?! Nein. Ich kann nicht schlafen, ich kann nur einen animierten Stuhl "Rufen" durch Emotes. Aber selbst wenn Homesteadund ESO das alles bieten würde, am ende wird das Roleplay aber eh durch die anderen Spieler zerfickt, die rumhüpfen wie betrunkene Penner und den Chat mit "Such eRubendit, bite 200 glod!" zuspamen. Danke, ihr Penner. https://media.makeameme.org/created/dumbasses-dumbasses-everywhere-ckupu2.jpg Doch wie könnte man das beheben? Mehr Gameplay. Selbst ein Stardew Valley hat viel bessere Gameplay-Loops: Ich stehe auf, küsse meine Frau, rede mit ihr, Frühstücke, gieße die Pflanzen und Ernte sie, Melke die Kühe, mache Eier zu Mayonnaise, sammel Pilze und gehe in die Mine zum kämpfen. All das erfordert bei jedem Element des Loops ein völlig unterschiedliches Gameplay. Maiskolben Ernten erfordert anderes Gameplay, als Kühe melken und Erze abbauen. All die einzelnen Gameplayelemente wechseln sich in einem perfekten Loop und Abstand ab, so dass, wenn ein Element anfängt langweilig zu werden, schon das nächste anfängt! Habe ich mal keine Lust in Skyrim zu Kämpfen, baue ich an meinem Haus herum (Danke Hearthfire!). Habe ich darauf keine Lust, betreibe ich Roleplay als Holzfäller, habe ich darauf keine Lust, erkunde ich die Welt, habe ich darauf keine Lust, lese ich Bücher (Die in ESO kaum zu lesen sind, weil die immer in der nähe von Gegnern liegen, die noch BEIM lesen respawnen...), habe ich darauf keine Lust, gehe ich jagen etc. Elder Scrolls zeichnete sich schon immer dadurch aus, dass ich immer was andere tun kann, als vor 10 Minuten. Selbst identische Elemente eines Loops unterscheiden sich. Eine Dunkle Bruderschaft ist und spielt sich völlig anders, als eine Kriegergilde und erfordert als essenzielles Element das Schleichen. Der perfekte Augenblick, um als Ork-Krieger mal das Bogenschießen auszuprobieren, was die Abwechslung NOCH MEHR steigert. Ich habe immer neues zu tun, immer Abwechslung im Gameplay-Loop, doch das habe ich in ESO nicht. DARAN muss Zenimax-Online unbedingt arbeiten. Homestead ist ein verfickt geiler Schritt in die richtige Richtung! Daher hat mich die Ankündigung beinahe vor Freude weinen lassen, weil ich endlich wieder Hoffnung in ESO sah. Doch da muss noch mehr kommen. Roleplaying muss möglich sein, doch Roleplaying basiert auf Immersion, die von den anderen Spielern eh vernichtet wird, weshalb ein online Elder Scrolls NIEMALS so gut sein kann, wie ein Singleplayer Elder Scrolls. Ach ja: Thank god for me! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag